Cache/Show Posts - SiameseDream
1 of 84 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=54. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 08:34:25 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - SiameseDream Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of SiameseDream » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - SiameseDream Pages: 1 2 3 ... 84 1 Global Affairs / Re: Reset never « on: July 21, 2016, 05:51:44 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on July 21, 2016, 02:47:52 PM >One active and stable nation >Interesting Just because something benefits one person doesn't mean it benefits the rest, TRW used to be more active than regular bloc when it first came out and now it's just multi's and memes. Feeling dejavu. I'm pretty sure we've had this argument before. 2 offtopic / Please ban anime from the Discord « on: July 20, 2016, 11:01:31 PM » Anime is actively decaying my quality of life as well as making me feel unsafe on the Discord. When proper moderators arrive please allow them to properly regulate anime posting. 3 offtopic / Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « on: July 20, 2016, 08:29:10 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on July 20, 2016, 07:51:05 PM There is not enough moderation. I love how you guys say this here but when I suggest that would mean you can't spam racist caricatures instead of diplomacy, I get dogpiled. 4 offtopic / Re: Shit nobody says about Bloc « on: July 20, 2016, 04:23:42 PM » "Who's Test?" 5 offtopic / Fallout: New Vegas is the greatest game of all time « on: July 18, 2016, 11:30:25 PM » Dispute this, you can't. 6 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: mod abuse « on: July 18, 2016, 01:48:16 PM » I offered myself as tribute and he wouldn't ban me instead 7 offtopic / Re: Make a story « on: July 18, 2016, 01:20:51 PM » Quote from: S--19 on July 18, 2016, 12:24:50 PM And Bloc doesn't need you. Bloc doesn't need anyone. 8 offtopic / Re: Never forget when the floodgates opened « on: July 16, 2016, 04:19:57 AM » >How many nations should I make_ That is like, an exclusively oldfag question. 9 offtopic / Re: Never forget when the floodgates opened « on: July 15, 2016, 12:01:53 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on July 15, 2016, 10:48:19 AM Tfw you too were from that leddit shitpsot Yeah I also had access to the OP's pm's somehow. :') 10 offtopic / Re: Never forget when the floodgates opened « on: July 15, 2016, 10:38:00 AM » Quote from: AKMB on July 15, 2016, 09:32:58 AM you can't embed gfycat Oh my bad. 11 offtopic / Never forget when the floodgates opened « on: July 15, 2016, 04:30:01 AM » https://gfycat.com/AgreeableHandyIriomotecat 12 offtopic / Re: Make a story « on: July 15, 2016, 01:42:46 AM » You guys don't know what a story is. Stories need adventures. 13 offtopic / Re: tell a lie about the user above you « on: July 13, 2016, 12:41:25 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on July 13, 2016, 12:32:21 AM Hilarious! Goes on enough adventures. 14 Global Affairs / Re: Comintern - The Communist International « on: July 13, 2016, 12:36:22 AM » Quote from: S--19 on July 13, 2016, 12:18:03 AM I would like to say that weeaboos are cancer and your memes are shit. What is a weabo? 15 offtopic / Re: Adventuring posting. Please temp ban Vegan. « on: July 12, 2016, 11:33:40 PM » You need to drop your oldworld values and come for an adventure! Doesn't the new world look exciting? https://youtu.be/Nqob4wkP6-E Pages: 1 2 3 ... 84 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2